1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to display of information.
2. Background
Televisions have been integrated to provide programming from a variety of sources including broadcast signals, Internet websites, DVDs, and portable media terminals as well as other sources. There are so many sources and, consequently, so many programs that the viewing experience can be overwhelming at times. The ability to receive information from other users or from other sources regarding programming or other information would serve to enhance the entertainment value of the televisions and the services they provide.